Love cookies
by lolipop-sama
Summary: Sorry I can't think of a sumarry. This is bassicly à oneshot story where Gon and Killua buy cookies and where Killua gets turned into a girl... There are hints of GonxKillua And oh yeah : Gon is a girl in this oneshot


"Killua,im hungry !"A black haired girl whines.

Killua sighs."You ate THREE minutes ago."

"And i'm still hungry !" the girl whines.

Killua sighs and looks at the girl next to him.

The girls name is Gona Freecs,she prefers to be called Gon,she is his best friend and he may have a tiny little crush on her.

"Fine,we're going to buy food."he says.

"Yay !" the girl happily hugs him."Thank you Killua,i love you !"

Killua blushes."O-Oi !"

"Buy some love cookies ! They are tasty and cheap !" a seller says.

"Let's go buy a box of those cookies !" the twelve year old girl says.

Killua and Gon walk over to the seller.

"One box please!" Gon says.

The man hands her a box with cookies.

And Killua pays.

Gon opens the box and eats a cookie.

"Uwa they are good ! Killua,taste one !"

Killua takes a bite.

"Hm...Not bad..."

"Killua...you look different."Gon says.

Killua looks down at his chest area and his eyes cringe at the two bulges.

She stares at Killua,she chuckles.

"What ?"Killua asks,annoyed.

"Killua,you have the prettiest long silver hair i haver ever seen !" Gon exclaims.

They ask a random woman for a mirror.

Killua stares at himself in the mirror.

He pales.

Gon puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright ?" she asks,worriedly.

And then,Killua lets out the girliest scream he has ever made :

"KYA !"

* * *

><p>After that Killua recovered (kinda) Gon decides that they should buy clothes for the silver haired boy-girl.<p>

"_Ehh..."_Sharp blue eyes look at the man with contempt that can make anyone think that they are going to die."Who did you call...miss beatiful ?"

"I mean y-young woman !"

"Eeek !" That is litterally their first interaction with the shop owner. Gon sweatdrops,skilfully getting in between girl!Killua and the man.

"We're so sorry !" Gon apologizes to the shop owner,who has a bump on his head ( Killua punched him in anger).

The shopkeeper is quite flirtatious,and unluckily,he chose to hit on a boy...Not that he knows of course.

After apologizing like millions time to the shopkeeper ( well Gon apologizes,Killua just crossed his-er,her arms and looked away) they are allowed to buy clothes in the shop.

"I don't get it !' Killua says.

Gon holds a frilly blue dress.

"What ?" she asks.

"Why did i get turned into a girl and why did you not get turned into a boy ?!"

Gon shrugs."I don't know...Anyways,what do you think of this dress ?"she asks,showing him the blue frilly dress.

Killua makes a disgusted face."It's ugly ! Can't i just stay in the clothes i wear now ?"

The young girl pouts."No ! I'm sure that you will look cute in this dress."

"I don't wanna wear a dress ! I wanna be back a boy !"

"You look good as a girl,so what's the problem ?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL !"

"Why ?!"

"ARE YOU STUPID ?!"

"HOW RUDE !"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT !" the boy-erm,girl yells at the black-haired girl.

"How is this my fault ?!"

"IF WE DIN'T BUY THOSE COOKIES,THIS WOULD'NT HAVE HAPPENED ! AND WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO BUY THOSE COOKIES ?! YOURS !"

"How could i know that this would happen ?"Gon asks,still mad.

"See,you are an idiot ! A big idiot ! You don't think twice and always do stupid things ! It's getting annoying !"

Gon looks at the girl,feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry for being an annoyance,Killua."she mutters,tears streaming down her cheeks.

She runs out of the shop.

"Dammit !" Killua slaps his-erm,her forehead."I made Gon cry,i'm so stupid !"

Killua is walking around town,looking for Gon.

"Where did she run off to ?" he mutters.

"H-Hey !" someane regocnizes the frowns.

"Gah !" the man yells as Killua clenches his collar.

" .Back !" Killua half growls.

The man sweatdrops."I was actually looking for you...I sold you the wrong cookies..."

He gives Killua another box of cookies.

Killua takes a cookie.

He quickly touches his chest area.

It is generally flat.

"Finally ! I'm back a boy !" he says .

He turns to the man.

"Did you perhaps see-"

The man cutts him off."Your girlfriend ? She ran off to that direction ! Good luck !"

"Thanks."Killua grins."And she is not my girlfriend."

The man chuckles._'Not yet..'_

* * *

><p>He finds Gon sitting on a bench,staring in front of her.<p>

He sits next to her. Gon doesn't even look at him.

Before that he can say anything she starts to speak,still staring in front off her."Am i an nuissance,Killua ?"she asks.

"Why do you think that ?"

"I have been thinking...What you said is true...I am stupid and i am an idiot...So if you don't want to be around me,i understand."she mutters,looking down at her lap.

Killua,hesistantly puts his hand on top off hers.

"I don't think that your a nuissance,Gon..."

Gon looks at him."You don't ?"

"Gon...You are light and I am darkness. Even so,is it okay if i stay by your side ?"Killua asks her.

"Killua,what are you saying ?! We're going to stay by each other's side,no matter what ! "she exclaims,smiling brigthly.

Killua smiles at her."I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright...Eh ?! Your back a boy !" Gon says,pointing a finger at Killua.

Killua laughs."Yes ! So : No dress for me !"

Gon pouts."Mou ! And i wanted to see you in a dress,you would be really cute...Well as a boy you are also cute..."

Killua blushes."S-Stop saying stuff like that,_baka_ !"

Gon stands up."Let's go eat !"

Gon walks in front.

Killua can't stop buth think that maybe...He loves Gon a bit more then a friend.

And he can only hope for the day where Gon will realise that they can be more then friends.

_'I can wait.'he thinks._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah,my hand hurts.<strong>

**Anyways did you enjoy this oneshot**


End file.
